Brothers Under the Sun
by Alphawolf6999
Summary: Sorrow's delight. One of our two wolf friends isn't doesn't have such a happy-go-lucky past as one may suggest. Humphrey's lost past is one of pain, creulty, loyalty. And brotherhood. The tale of of past friend and brother to our soldiers friend. Humphrey's true past. Disclaimer: No money no sue. Warning: Not for those with emotional problems.


**Sad start with death but a wonderful loving ending with Kate and Humphrey. Just bear with me. First fanfic.**

Brothers Under the Sun

In the later days of fall Jasper Park, Canada, Humphrey was walking about without much thought in his head. All he could remember was his brother saying, "Please brother, go! Leave me brother! I can't help you. You will die if you stay. I will always love you Humphrey!"

These words rattled in Humphrey's brain. For you see it had been less than a week since his parents and brother were chased and attacked by a viscous grizzly bear. Humphrey and his brother Simon got away fine. His parents however weren't so lucky.

Now the young pup thought about what had an even greater guilt on his shoulders. For he had lost his brother because of his own carelessness.

He thought it would be smart to try and find berries in a small hollow he found. But inside happened to be a very mean, and very terrifying wolf.

The monster had fur as dark as night and eyes so bright they were like freshly fallen snow. He eyed Simon with a ghastly look and said, "Hello little ones. You look lost."

Humphrey his behind his brother shaking a little. Simon spoke up and said, "Yes sir, were lost and hungry. Can you help us?"

The devilish wolf snickered a little and replied, "No, no I don't think I can help you with that, but I will tell you what I can help you with!"

"What will you help us with?" said the two brothers in unison in a terrified tone.

The two pups started backing away as the black wolf started approaching them saying, "I think actually help out mother nature by ridding the world of you two createns! So you two better hope your fast or just very lucky. Cause when I count to 10 I am going to hunt you down and end you!"

The boys looked at eachother petrified by the threat alone. What came next sent them running as fast as their little legs could carry them.

He snarled viciously and howled like a ghost on the moon and counted in a low and dreadful voice, "One."

It didn't take but half a second for the two pups to start bolting from the scene. They ran as fast as they could, running like Pheidippides himself. Then, much to their hearts lament, they heard a second later the viscous 10 they so grieved. This only prompted them to double their efforts. Not even looking back at the looming danger behind them.

Then they heard yet another howl from the beast. Not a howl for a hunt. But a howl that signified a thirst for innocent blood. The beast they had disturbed was now unleashed from its cage.

Simon looked back younger brother with worry and terror. He was barely keeping up. And he was heaving so heavily it was like he had a on one lung left. He feared he might pass out.

Simon encouraged his little brother by saying, "Come on Humphrey! I know you faster than him! Come on. Keep up! I won't lose you too!"

Humphrey looked up at Simon and gave him a nod of agreement. He brought his head up and started running even faster than before. Simon was amazed at how well his words of encouragement worked, but they and he was beyond thankful for that.

Together hey ran over rocks and through small caves, but no matter what the did they couldn't outrun the death lingering at their tails. He seemed to be only gaining on them despite their amazing speed. Both of the boys were silently prayer for a miracle. Hoping for something that could save them

Then, out of thin air, the monster wolf vanished from behind them. Both boys looked back to see the black wolf was no longer behind them. Simon and Humphrey stopped and caught their breath.

By this point Humphrey's Omega nature had taken over and he was shaking with terror. He then cried in fear, "Brother! What are we going to do!? That monster wants to kill us! I just can't keep running anymore."

Simon on the other hand, using his Alpha background, was scanning for some kind of escape. While in the middle of Humphrey's cries saw a small notch in the side of the cliff that they were nearing. He knew it was their only chance.

"Look Humphrey!" said Simon, "There's a cave over there! Let's go!

They ran with great speed to the cave. The sun was now high in the sky and seemed to linger on them like a ghost. The leaves on the ground were mostly withered for a strange reason. They trees were of weeping willows and and decayed oaks. And even in the midday sun it looked as if it was covered in the ashes of ruin. Fires had passed about the region many times and now it left a grotesque and horrid landscape. It like the place was made for the dead. Worse the graveyard, better than a bone pit.

They arrived at the cave and saw that was their supposed haven was only large enough for one of them. And with the beast lingering behind them they both knew only one of them could fit.

Before they two could save the others life the monster wolf came out and snarled and gnashed his angry teeth. You could tell by the look in his eye was hungry for blood. The blood of the innocent.

Suddenly, without his permission, Humphrey was shoved into the cave as soon as the wolf spotted them. He wondered what shoved him in there. He looked and saw his brother Simon standing in front of the cave as if to hide him. Protecting his own brother from death.

Humphrey cried to his brother knowing exactly what he was doing, " No Simon! Please don't leave me alone. Mommy and daddy are gone! I can't lose you too Simon!"

The young wolf pup said with solemn and bravery in his voice to his only brother, "I love you Humphrey, you are my best and only brother. I'm doing this for you. For mom and Dad. I will always love you, and I will die for you too."

Just then the monster wolf jumped onto Simon and started to beat him with his claws and teeth. The monster had evil written on his face. Grinning madly and wickedly he said with poison in his words, "I see your wimp brother ran off and left you to die. Good, I will enjoy your screams for they are as music to my ears."

Simon just screamed with terror and agony as the wolf teared into him. He was too young and weak to fight back. All he could do was accept his fate and just hope this monster never found his brother.

Humphrey whimpered and was shaking in the cave. He was horrified at the sight before him. He covered his eyes, forcing himself to look away for the fear of revealing himself. If his brother was going to sacrifice himself for his life then he be sure it wasn't in vain. But he couldn't help but having his heart destroyed by what he was witnessing. For he could do nothing but watch the murder taking place right before his eyes.

The monster chuckled maniacally at his work. Then, having had his fun let out a blood curdling howl, claiming his kill. He smiled wickedly at his crime. Thinking what he could do next to the poor pup.

By this point Humphrey couldn't contain himself anymore. He wailed with anguish and tears pouring down his cheeks, "Simon! Brother! No! No! Please don't be dead Simon!"

The monster heard the terrified pup in the cave and cackled wickedly before saying," Enjoy your sorrows you little maggot! I know I will." And with that the monster death took off and vanished like a ghost. Never to be seen again.

Humphrey, still in shock, slowly walked up to his motionless brother's body. He called softly whimpering, "Simon, are you still here?" Although weak and still cold the body said a faint, "Yes."

"Oh Simon," said Humphrey on the brink of breaking down, " Why did you save me? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"

The pup's eyes inched open and he comforted his brother, "Because I love you Humphrey. I always will. I wanted to make sure you have a future. I wanted to make sure mom and dad did something right. I wanted you to have life instead of just living without parents just the two of us. Besides... I think you both know only one of us was going to make it. And I want that one of us to be you Humphrey."

Humphrey sobbed and continued his crying and managed to say, 'But why Simon? I n-need you. *sniffle* We already lost Mom and Dad. I can't stand to live without you! I can't survive out here alone and my heart can't take th-"

"Don't you say that!" interrupted Simon, "Don't you dare say that!" The pup groaned from the pain a bit and looked his brother sternly in the face and continued, "You're so strong Humphrey. You can handle this. I know you can! Don't fool yourself into thinking this pain will last forever. Pain in this life is temporary. Yes it hurts, but it goes away. Give it time brother and you'll see last this pain. Please if there's anything I leave this Earth with it's that want to leave this message with you."

The pup struggled with his strength and managed to pulled himself up. With a shot of adrenaline he pushed through his pain and hugged his brother one last time. He knew it was to be short lived and he could feel himself fading quickly.

So with what energy he had left he held his brother tight and whispered to him, "Don't give up Humphrey. You may not be an Alpha but you've got the best heart out of any wolf I know. You can make it through anything life throws at you. But you have to take the blows and pain in life brother. If you don't then you start to become what you hate. A coward. Don't be like the Humphrey. I want you to promise me that you'll remember that and you'll never become whatever insults people throw at you. Promise me!"

Humphrey couldn't believe what was happening. His dying brother had just given him his first life lesson for the poor pup. His parents were gone. And now his brother was demanding that he keep the promise of life to his him. He felt like his world was breaking down. All he could do was cry into his brother's shoulder and nod his head 'yes'.

Simon let out a sigh of slight content and let go his brother and collapse back on the ground. Humphrey quickly rushed up to him and looked him over like crazy thinking he was dead. But the sound of weak breathing lessened his worries, if only for a moment.

Humphrey had just lost all hope and he could do nothing but let the tears flow down his face. Simon saw his brother's tears and the sorrow in his eyes. With what breathe be had left he tried to comfort his brother one last time.

"Please Humphrey, don't cry. I gave my life up for you. I did it because I love you. I will always love you brother." said the dying pup, his breaths soft and very ragged.

Humphrey took in his brothers compassion slowly and with heartbreak. He felt like his heart was falling apart. His brother was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He could only be with his brother until his passing. It's the only thing he had left.

Then Simon silently requested one last wish from his brother, "Humphrey, will you sing that song dad sung to us when we got our first nightmares?" Humphrey only nodded and with tears in his eyes, he started to sing to comfort his passing brother.

Note: This song is comes from the movie Spirit. I highly recommend listening to it. It is property of Bryan Adams.

 _I had a dream_

 _Of the wide open prairie_

 _I had a dream_

 _That we flew on golden wings_

 _And we were the same. Just the same, you and I._

Humphrey took another deep breath and saw the sun still hanging high in the sky. He continued his lamentation with a sad voice and sang on.

 _Follow your heart, little child of the west wind_

 _Follow your dreams, and always remember me_

 _I am your brother, under the sun_

 _We are like birds of a feather_

 _We are like two hearts joined together_

 _We will be forever as one_

 _My brother under the sun_

Humphrey's heart felt heavy and overburdened. He let loose all the love he had for his brother in his song. He sung on with his tears now flowing freely.

 _Wherever you hear, the wind in the canyon_

 _Wherever you see, the buffalo run_

 _Wherever you go, I be there beside you_

 _Cause you are my brother_

 _My brother under the sun_

Now Humphrey stood there within that moment feeling all was lost. Then as one last token of love and care for his brother. Simon looked up and said softly, "Please brother go. Leave me brother. I can't help you. You will die if you stay. I will always love you Humphrey." And as the name left his lips he was no more. He had passed to the other side and where his parents waited for him. He had moved on to a better place. Away from the monster forever.

At that moment Humphrey had given up. He had lost everything in that moment. He had no family and no one who loved him anymore. He just collapsed and cried for hours. It was all he had left. When he was strong enough he collected himself and started his journey into the unknown, seeking a new hope. Praying that he still had a chance to live up to his brother sacrifice and make sure it wasn't in vain. So he pressed onward into the great unknown

-One week later-

Seven days had passed and gone and the lone wolf pup still had little to be happy of. His only comforting thought was his brother's last gesture of love. He will never forget his brother Simon. And he will always have a place in his heart.

The past week had been rather miserable. He had wandered for miles and had little sleep or food. His only essential he seemed to get lucky with was water. He found plenty of places to drink from. However some of them weren't entirely clean so he had gotten sick to the stomach more than once. His only food was these nasty berries he kept finding. They were awe to taste, but it was a meal and that he wouldn't pass up. Sleep well was quite unpleasant due to the fact it was raining nearly everyday since his brother's death. And since wet and muddy is quite unpleasant to sleep in he had gotten little rest.

Yep it seemed that the poor pup was suffering from the case of Murphy's law. Nothing seemed to go right for him. That was until today however. He had a small spin of good luck. He managed to catch a rabbit for his first decent meal and first actual hunt. He found some clean water and had received a nice rest as well. The rain sleep the night before now it was clear skies and plain sunshine. He couldn't complain once. He actually had all that he needed for once. To him it was a good day.

Now that he had actually had the strength to do so, Humphrey had decided it was time to find a new home. He knew there was no point in loathing forever about the loss of his family. Even though it pained him greatly, he knew he had to move on. Things were looking up for him. Maybe lady luck would be generous today.

As he was looking for a small area that might make a relative den site, he kept getting the feeling he was being watched. He kept his ears up and was on alert even though he just thought it was nothing.

Then he spotted something that took his mind off of his nervousness. He saw a small stream down an old deer trail and he decided to get a drink. He hadn't had anything to drink for a few hours now, so he figured why not?

Then, just as he was walking down the trail, a small tan blur in the corners of his eyes caught his attention. Humphrey looked around and over his shoulder. He heard something wizz by his head and he looked back. He got a little nervous and he tucked his tail tightly to his body. The scared little pup called out, his voice shaking, "W-w-whose th-there?"

Then in the blink of an eye he was pinned to the ground. He felt like he had just been tackled by a grizzly bear cub. His vision was blurry from being tackled. He shook his head to try and refocus his vision.

He heard a small giggle and groaned slightly. His vision refocused and he saw what had pinned him. Above him was the most beautiful she-pup he had ever seen. His mouth flew agape. This she-wolf had a golden mane and deep earth brown eyes. She was as graceful as her name, which he was yet to discover.

He could tell that this girl on top of her was just playing but it still doesn't mean it didn't hurt getting tackled. "Owww, that hurts you know. That's not typically how I like to meet people." groaned Humphrey.

This she-pup then had the audacity to give him a lick on the nose just to mess with him. The little wolf gasped. She just giggled.

Humphrey so overcome with shock then just stared at her, admiring her beauty. For some reason he felt some of his sadness go away. Yet he hadn't the slightest idea why. The she-pup then smiled and got off him.

She said with a giddy and playful smile on her face, "Hi there! Sorry about tackling you. I was just in the zone. My name's Kate."

For some reason this pretty pup made Humphrey lost and confused in his heart. He almost instantly fell in love. Even if he didn't know what it was at the time.

Somewhere in his omega heart he found a slight hint of confidence. (Somehow). He said with confidence lacing his voice,"Kate. Pretty name for a pretty girl." Kate just blushed. "I'm Humphrey."

"Oh wow... Umm... It's uh.. nice to meet you Humphrey." said Kate, still flustered by the young pup's complement. "Where are you from?" She asked.

Humphrey looked at her with a little sadness in his eyes and said, "I'm uhh... not from here, I come from a different park. It's about a week's journey from here."

"Oh, I see. Are you on vacation or something with your parents? Speaking of that, where are your parents, are they around here somewhere? asked Kate.

Humphrey felt a ping of sorrow again at Kate bring up his parents. He debated whether or not he should tell her the truth. He decided to tell her what had happened. He thought, 'Why not tell her? It's not like I've got anything better to do.'

"I umm... don't have parents. At least... not anymore. They umm. They died a couple of weeks ago along with my brother. I uh- I-Im sorry I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't just dump my drama on you like that. I'm sorry. I'll just go now." said Humphrey as he turned to leave and probably find a place to cry again. He felt he needed to, but he couldn't hold back a few of tears that came down his face. He walked a couple of paces and he silently sobbed and started wiping his tears away with his paw.

Kate was shocked by this pups actions and she felt pity for him. No pup deserves to lose their parents, but what baffled her is when he started walking away like that.

She quickly ran up to him and put a paw on his shoulder and said in a comforting tone, "Hey don't say that. You didn't 'dump you drama' on me. You're hurt. I can understand that. I think any caring person can see that."

Kate then gave Humphrey a hug to try and show him that she cared for him. Kate however didn't really think this plan out, and as she was hugging him, she ended up blushing fairly hard. Mostly because of the fact that she had never been this close to a boy before. She had only ever play fighted with her sister and never had she even hugged her. Humphrey was her first hug. (How cute).

Humphrey was shocked at this stranger girl's action, but he felt that it was somehow right and that he needed it. He return the hug and smiled as he cried. He just kept his head on her shoulder for a few minutes silently sobbing. He really didn't understand the feelings in his little heart right now, but over the years he would see them grow into real emotions. But that is a story for another day.

He eventually let go of her and looked at her with a shy smile. He stuttered, "Th-th-thank you k-Kate. I needed that." He said this and knew his confidence was fading.

Kate just giggled and said, "Hey, I know what will cheer you up! Do you wanna be friends?!"

Humphrey was looked up surprised. This beautiful girl he barely knew had just offered to be his friend. "OK!" He said a little louder than intended. He blushed at his embarrassment. Kate just giggled at him some more.

However in this happy moment, Winston, Kate's alpha father showed up and saw the two pups. He was a little surprised to see her daughter talking with a stranger pup. Kate saw her Dad and called, "Hi daddy! Come and meet my new friend Humphrey."

Winston approached the two pups slow and easy, observing Humphrey thoroughly. It didn't take a lot to tell that Humphrey was and omega. His small size kinda gave that away. Humphrey stuttered, "H-hello sir."

Winston noticed his nervousness and asked him gently, "Hi there young one. Where might you just be from?"

Humphrey became uneasy as this question was asked. He replied with honesty though, "I'm not from here. Wherever here is that is. I have been wandering for about a week now. Ever since my parents and brother..."

It didn't take a lot of hints for Winston to pick up on what the little pup was implying. Winston instantly felt pity for the poor pup, and in his softest and most compassionate voice he replied, "I'm sorry for your lose little one. I really hope you're OK. It must have been tough for you to make out here all on your own."

"Thank you sir. It was very nice to meet you, but I should he going. I still need to find a new home. Do you know a place I can go to?"

Winston was taken aback by this pup. He seemed to have a sense or idea that he was a burden and unwanted. He couldn't just let him walk off, so he did what he thought was best.

Winston asked him, "Humphrey, I can't let you just wander off alone out here. So since you alone now and have no where else to go. Would you like to stay here?"

Humphrey looked up at the old wolf in shock. He never thought that a complete stranger could be so nice. But in his confusion as to why, he asked, "Why would you let me stay here?"

Winston replied, "Well I can't just let a pup try and fend for himself. What type of wolf would I be if I turn you away. Besides, you seem to be getting along with my daughter Kate here." The two looked at each other and blushed slightly, causing Winston to chuckle.

Humphrey managed a thank you, and then replied, "Wow. That would be really nice. Of course I will stay here. Thank you so much."

Humphrey was so overcome with joy he ran up to Winston and gave him a tight hug around his leg. Winston just chuckled and rubbed his paw on the young pup's head.

"Well then I suppose it's time we go home then huh?" said Winston.

And with that the trio headed off to Jasper. All the while Kate and Humphrey were catching glimpses of one another. Sometimes they caught each other looking and blushed, only to do it again later. Winston knew the two had crushes on one another. He thought it would just be a phase the two were going through. Little did he know what their future had in store.

It was now night and Humphrey was thoroughly introduced to the pack. Almost all of them took an immediate liking to him. He was funny and playful care eat berries like a champ! Winston had decided to put Humphrey in the care of Thomas, the omega leader at the time.

Thomas himself was a laid back guy who always like to be referred to as 'the Dude' (The Big Lebowski reference). The two hit it off really quick and Thomas even decided to take the Omega pup under his wing and teach him the ways of the Omega.

Currently, Kate and Humphrey were finishing up with their little play fight they had started earlier. Then, after roughly a day of fun, the two were called to their dens for sleep. But before they left one another Humphrey asked, "Hey Kate! Will you always be my friend Kate?"

Kate smiled and replied with a firm nod, "Always Humphrey. Will be best friends forever!"

"Thanks Kate! Goodnight and sweet dreams." said Humphrey.

Then as Humphrey was about to turn away and head home for the night he received a lick on the cheek from none other than Kate. Humphrey looked at her with a nervous blush on his face.

She just giggled and said, "Goodnight Humphrey. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Goo-goo-goodnight K-kate." Humphrey stammered and his voice broke into all kinds of tones.

Kate then giggled and ran off back to her den bidding Humphrey farewell until tomorrow.

And with that the day was over. Humphrey found the love of his life but a few short seasons latter, and grew to have his own family. Although it took some time to deal with the pain. He took his brother's words to heart. "Don't give up" become his motto. And even though Humphrey grew to have his own family, he will always remember his brother under the sun.

 **A/N: Well that is it for my first fanfiction. I hope you all welcome me to the game with heart. Just for reference I will mainly be writing romance and a few family themed fanfics. I will only write one-shots until I get a hang of this. But I hope that you guys liked the story. I was inspired by the song and my own brother to write this. He may not know it but I do care and love him. Even if his is a pain. Just I note, I will not be writing any form of lemons. If I do it is because it is out of the concept of real love. I know this story may seem tragic but it really means something to me. Pain can be healed by love. Good night and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and all rights are reserved to the owners of the film Alpha and omega for characters (minus my O.C.s) and all songs that I use are property of their owners. I make no money off of this and it's just for reader enjoyment.**


End file.
